A Father's Love
by Abakaluba29
Summary: This is messed up. He's probably the most messed up man ever. His love for his son was so extreme, he had to express it in the way no father was supposed to. Warning: Father/son sexual relationship, more warnings inside
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I'm not updating "A Boy, a Love, a Story"….There are so little reviews…Heh! Just kidding! I do this when I'm bored. I just don't feel like it…Give me a review? :)**

**Warnings for this story:**

**-Profanity**

**-Smut**

**-Father/son sexual relationship**

**And I dunno. Warning! Kurt is written extremely innocent! I'm a sucker for innocent!Kurt….And Burt is not Kurt's father in this. Sebastian is. Just sayin'. I don't mind what you think. Welcome to my crazy imagination.**

* * *

He kicked the door open and pushed the girl before him to the bed. Once the he closed it back, the girl started to kiss down his jaw, to his neck, and unbuttoned his shirt to see his muscular chest, naked.

The boy couldn't just stand there. As he undressed the girl, he grabbed the condom in the nightstand drawer.

But why was he doing this? He was gay, and he was sure of it. So why was he here about to have sex with a lovely girl in this bedroom?

* * *

Sebastian took out a cigarette and lit it up, and leaned against the tree outside the building of the school. He needed to be alone for once. He can't be surrounded by girls that know he's gay but still ask him to fuck them anyway. And even if he is straight, he wouldn't find any of them half decent.

As he stared at the environment surrounding him, a beautiful girl was next to him. No, this girl wasn't beautiful. She's…indescribable. But Sebastian wasn't attracted to her. He just found her beautiful.

She had brown, wavy hair, with her bangs clipped. She was so fair-skinned, with pink lips striking out. The girl was quite slender, but she had a nice chest that was the right size for her frame and a behind of a goddess. Her eyes…they were like the ocean. Literally. Oceans are mostly blue, but sometimes they can appear green, even grey. That's what color her eyes were.

"Look, I know you stormed off a while ago, but none of the guys want to be my partner for the science experiment tomorrow." The girl spoke with her light and melodic voice.

"Can't you team up with one of the girls?" Sebastian said, making the girl respond with snicker.

"Didn't you listen? Mrs. Spencer said we should team up with the opposite gender." Oh, right.

Sebastian thought for a moment. He was about to say yes, but there was one important thing he needed to know. "I don't even know you."

The girl sighed. "My name's Kathy. I know your name is Sebastian, because the girls around the school keep on staring at you, but I can't see why."

"You're a snarky one." She smiled at that. "But fine. I'll be your partner."

And boy, what a mistake that was.

* * *

She rolled the condom down on his cock. Her body was pushed back down against the mattress, and before he entered, he had to make sure.

"Are you really sure you're ready?"

"You had me ready the first day we talked, Seb. Now do it."

And he did.

_Hard._

* * *

After the project, they've been spending time together most of their time. They would go for coffee, watch movies, and visit each other's house. To sum it up, they were best friends.

Sebastian never thought he'd have a friend like Kathy. Most of his 'buddies' were rude and too boring for him. But Kathy was different. She was hilarious, teasing, but kind. She was innocent as well, and can be shy most of the time.

* * *

But Sebastian wasn't attracted to her. He was gay, after all. What he didn't know, was that Kathy was attracted to him.

He laid back down against the mattress and tried to smooth out his breathing. He just had sex with a girl. Sex with a _girl_.

"Oh my god, thank you, Sebastian." Kathy said as she giggled between her breaths. Sebastian smiled back. But why did he do that? He wasn't attracted to her. God, how many times does he have to repeat that.

"I'll just go to the bathroom for a while and let's sleep." Kathy nodded as he stepped out of the bed to the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror, and looked down. Crap, he forgot to take the condom off. Sebastian wished he hadn't, but what was another way to find out?

_No, no, no!_

Sebastian was close to crying. Shit, this can't happen. No. What would his parents say? He asked himself questions as he stared at the hole in the latex.

* * *

Days after that night, Kathy rang the doorbell beside Sebastian's door. When he opened, he saw her crying. Of course. There can't be another reason to cry but what he did.

"Sebastian…"

She didn't have to say anymore. He knew. He hugged her tightly and allowed her to cry against his shoulder. She had every right to cry.

"I'm pregnant…"

* * *

Sebastian watched and encouraged Kathy as she endured the massive pain. The doctor was doing what doctors do in movies, and the nurses were preparing the items needed once the baby comes out.

He stared into her squeezed eyes, understanding that the pain was indescribable. He loved her, but not in the way lovers love each other. In the friendly kind of way.

After what seemed like hours, which were 3 hours, finally he heard crying. The baby. He was finally out.

Sebastian smiled, and Kathy smiled softly back. Once the nurses were done cleaning the baby, they wrapped him and gave him to its mother. Kathy slowly pulled the baby in her arms and kissed its nose.

Sebastian moved his finger to the baby, and it grabbed his whole finger. Its parents laughed at the action, feeling extremely happy this happened.

"What shall we name him?" He asked.

Kathy thought for a moment. A few seconds later, she finally came up with the perfect name.

"Kurt."

* * *

"What?!"

Sebastian ranted around the room as anger was filling his whole body. Kurt was in his crib, sleeping. He tried to not to shout too loudly, but he can't stop himself.

"I'm sorry, I can't take care of him with you anymore. You reminded me many times you were gay, and I can't interfere with the fact…"

It was true. He was still gay, but Kurt is their child. She can't just abandon him. "So what if I am? You're his mother!"

"Honestly, I think you'd be a better parent than me. I don't think I can handle even a month with both him _and _you."

_Silence._

With no sound in the room other than the air conditioner, she left. She left him, left the baby, left everything.

He can't take of Kurt alone. He needed someone else. But…Kurt was just a baby. What if he lent him to the orphanage? No, he can't do that.

That's it. He's staying here. He's not leaving Kurt. He never came back to school, never went back to his parents, and just stayed there caring for Kurt.

Yes, he can take care of him. He watched as Kurt was sound asleep, and softly rubbed his arm. The tiny body cooed under the touch, and slightly smiled.

"I love you." He whispered, trying not to wake him up.

* * *

**Worth continuing? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for such a long delay! Hope you guys still exist in this world...:p I've had some...issues. Hope you guys remember about this fic. Once again, please forgive me. Now...enjoy! P.S. In this fic, Kurt won't transfer, so he and Blaine have been friends since their childhood. **

* * *

"How long will it take for you to learn dressing up yourself?"

Kurt huffed as Sebastian buttoned down his shirt. "You never let me do it myself." It may not be obvious, but the father of the boy chuckled a bit. "I'm right, am I?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Actually, I did let you try it yourself. But I wasn't going to let you snap out another button." The six year-old looked away from his father's sight. "Am I right?"

It was Kurt's turn to shake his head. "Actually, you could have taught me instead of doing it for me." He smiled victoriously as he said those words. "I guess I'm right."

He finished rolling up the sleeves of his son's shirt when he said. "Fine. You win this round. But it's not all my fault. You could have asked me to teach you." Kurt rolled his eyes and they both ended up smiling at each other. Sebastian walked Kurt to to kitchen and prepared a simple yet tasty breakfast for him. Kurt sliced into the pancake and took a bite, while his father watched. "You know, from experience, most kids wouldn't eat with the knife and fork."

"I guess you actually did something to teach me, dad." Sebastian walked over to the chair and sat next to the boy. "Wait, is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Obviously a good thing. Imagine how they eat in fancy restaurants. Or huge parties." Kurt smiled as he chewed. Once he finished his meal, he walked to the door as Sebastian followed. "Bye, dad."

"See you after school, Kurt." He knelt down and kissed his son's forehead. "And remember, stay out of trouble, pay attention during class, and-"

"Always tell you if something happened. So if I went to the bathroom and I found out that the toilet wasn't flushed I need to report this to you." They laughed together until finally, Kurt walked out the door.

Sebastian started to do the chores while thinking about Kurt. He has never resembled his father. It's like his mother made love to her twin and had a baby. Probably the only thing they both resembled was their hair color and a tiny bit of freckles. Everyday he wondered whether he was the father or if it was someone else. Anything could happen, right?

He started to clean Kurt's room, but he found no reason to. His son was organized. But still, he needed to see if maybe the boy was hiding something. But thank god, there was nothing bad found.

* * *

The whole class laughed when the teacher called out to Noah to stop picking his nose. Kurt found nothing funny in that. It was normal to do it, it's just that it's disgusting to do it in front of everyone. Mrs. Carlise smiled a little before telling the whole class to quiet down. When the kids thought it was time for another boring lecture, the bell rang. Kurt took his books and exited the class with Blaine.

"Do you want to study indoors or out in the playground?" Kurt asked him. Blaine looked down at his shoes and frowned. "What's wrong? Do you want to study somewhere else? Not that we have more choices..."

"Do we really have to study? The tests Mr. Susman gives out are easy, anyway."

"Don't you remember how many people got a score under C from his last exam?" Kurt pointed out. But the other boy won't give in easily.

"But we always pass the tests! We're both smart, we don't have to study everything all over again. It's not like we've ever got a bad score."

"Actually, 'gotten' would be better than using 'got' in that sentence." Blaine groaned and walked away from him. He sighed and followed his footsteps. "Sorry, Blaine. But what if this is the test that we fail on? Anything could happen."

Blaine looked down at his shoes again. "Fine." He huffed out. "But we're going to study under the tree outside." Kurt smiled and took his hand.

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

_10 years later..._

__Kurt took the comb and straightened the strange cowlicks surrounding his hair. He was growing frustrated at one that wouldn't stay in its place. He sighed and took the gel Blaine had given him for Christmas last year. Once his hair was perfectly neat, he went downstairs and took the bottled Starbucks drink from the fridge.

His dad walked down and wasn't surprised that his son woke up earlier than him. "Good morning, Kurt." He walked over to the coffee maker to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Sebastian looked up to the clock and noticed that it was still an hour before school starts. Kurt's school wasn't that far.

"Why are you prepared so early?"

"You would laugh if you knew." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, which is a gesture that means he really wanted to know. "Blaine arrived at school 45 minutes before school started yesterday, and I heard him sing in the choir room. I really wanted to join him so..." Kurt shrugged.

"Why would I laugh?" The teen smirked a bit and placed the bottle in the sink.

"Bye, dad. I'm off now." Kurt walked to the door as Sebastian watched.

"Tell me if you find a boyfriend." He yelled out jokingly. His son laughed and closed the door. He took a sip from his cup and remembered the day his son came out to him. He was 14 that time, and he cried when he said it. But Sebastian found no reason for him to. He accepted the fact, because he was gay as well.

* * *

Blaine belted out the notes as Kurt listened to his voice. "I could listen to you all day." He said dreamily. Blaine smiled and stood up.

"What about you?" Kurt raised his chin and looked at him, confused. "I haven't listened to you sing since...forever. Why don't you sing? There's no one around."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I thought you were daring." Blaine huffed. Kurt was about to give in when Rachel walked in the room. "Can we help you, Rach?"

"I was just wondering whose voice that was, probably it's yours because it's low. I was surprise by your ability I was wondering if maybe you would like to sing a duet with me some time. I'm available most of the time, I just don't sing with people who aren't talented so maybe you would like to sing a song with me? Maybe broadway or some classic rock, anything that you fancy."

She was talking so fast that both boys had no idea what she was saying. Blaine thought she was talking about herself, and Kurt was sure that she talked about the mesmerizing voice that filled the room not long ago. "It was obviously Blaine's voice. I mean, seriously." Blaine looked at him then glanced at Rachel. Repeating this few times, he sat back down.

"It was me. But I-" He was cut off by Rachel's fast-paced talking. Kurt had no idea what he was doing in the room with them, so he walked out with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Bye, Kurt!" Blaine waved at him. But seriously, who does that these days? Kurt smiled at him and copied the gesture, but not as exaggerating as Blaine did. He walked to his car and started the engine.

Once he arrived home, he was about to call out to his father until he realized he wasn't home. So he walked to the bathroom and decided to take shower. School has been a little rough on him lately. He took his clothes off and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Sebastian literally kicked the door open and dropped his bag to the floor. He really needed to find another job that pays him better for his hard work. He closed the door and went to his bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he needs concealer. There were dark shadows under his eyes, which was ruining his good looks. He decided that he needed a shower.

He walked to the bathroom, completely unaware that his son was taking a shower. He opened the door weakly, and thankfully he did, otherwise Kurt would've noticed him. He almost gasped when he saw his son. He was about to close the door when he saw more.

And maybe it could've been better not to do that.

He couldn't stop staring at him. He watched as his pale skin was glistening as the water ran down his slender body. He watched as he washed out the shampoo from his brunette hair. He watched as the water rolled down from his neck to his chest and down to his legs. He was hard, until something inside his brain punched him.

He shook his head and quickly closed the door. He took a moment realizing what he did before running to his bedroom. He just watched his son in the shower. And he was turned on. He needed to forget the sight. If not, it would get worse.

And it did.

* * *

Every night he would think about Kurt's naked body and would touch himself to the thought.

This was fucked up. _This was so fucked_ up.

He couldn't stop. Every time he saw Kurt he had to avoid staying with him too long. He was afraid he might hurt him. What if he couldn't control himself and rapes him? What if-

No. The more he thinks about it the more it might happen. He thought about this as he drank a glass of water in the middle of the night. He needed to get this off his mind. He needed to forget about that day.

His thoughts stopped when Kurt walked downstairs. "Why are you up?" Sebastian asked.

"I couldn't sleep. It's probably because of the projects that are being given out constantly." Kurt answered as he grabbed a glass to get some water for himself. Sebastian wanted to slap himself when he realized he was staring at his own _son's _ass. "I was going to grab a midnight snack until I saw you."

"I'm not gonna stop you. Take any snack you'd like." Kurt smiled and walked to the cabinet to get himself a small bag of Cheetos. He needed to act normal so he wouldn't get suspicious. But in fact, acting normal was obviously harder than not saying anything at all. "So...is there a specific teacher giving all these projects out?"

"No specific teacher. All of them are giving out projects like they have nothing better to give. At least maybe they could give us a thumbs up for our good grades." Kurt explained as he crunched the snack.

Then there was an awkward silence. Sebastian had no idea what to say. He avoided looking at the teen, but his eyes disobeyed him. He stared at Kurt, who had no idea he was being creepily looked at.

Was there really something wrong with admiring your child's beauty?

Of course there wasn't anything wrong with that. But being attracted to it was something messed up. Sebastian stared at his face, his neck, his forearm, anything that was bare. He noticed that his clothes was covering the beautiful shape of his body.

He was unaware that Kurt was finished, but the sound of his sweet voice smacked his face. "I'm gonna at least try to go to sleep. Good night. dad."

"Good night." Kurt went upstairs, leaving his father standing in the kitchen close to tears. What the fuck was this? Was this an attraction? Or was it unclean feelings? Whatever it was, he had to stop it.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter...At least it's an update, right? I'll try to make these longer next time, probably when I'm not so busy. Sorry again for the huge delay, please forgive me. So what do you think? Like it so far? Hate it? Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long hiatus...At least it's not as long as the first one...? Ok, so without further ado let's go to the next part of the story.**

* * *

He almost dropped his things when he heard the roaring laughter coming from the living room. Did Kurt have company? Probably Blaine. Sebastian laid the bag on the nearest table and walked in the room, just to see what he expected. The two boys were on the couch, with Kurt sitting upright and Blaine slouching against the edge, while eating from a batch of cookies as they were in the middle of a Jim Carrey marathon. Blaine noticed him before Kurt did, and immediately sat the way the boy next to him was sitting. "Don't worry, just make yourself at home." He said, and with that, Blaine slouched again.

"Hi, dad. Have you had lunch?" Kurt asked. Sebastian was just about to chuckle. His son had always been so caring about him. Instead, he just gave him a light smirk.

"You have to stop asking me. You know I can't survive 2 hours without food." Kurt smiled and went back to watching. Feeling there was nothing else to say, Sebastian picked up his back and walked upstairs.

* * *

Sebastian just stepped out of the shower with his sweatpants and tank top on when Kurt entered the room. "Hi." The young one said. They smiled at each other and the older one sat on the bed.

"So what's up?" Kurt blushed a bit (which Sebastian found adorable) and sat across his father. "Did something happen at school?" Kurt shook his head. "Do you need money?" Another shake. "Then what is it? I'm not a mind reader."

It took a moment before Kurt finally let the words run free. "I have a crush." He said as his face got redder. Sebastian didn't really know what to do next. His son has a crush. Okay.

"With who?"

"Blaine..." Sebastian nodded and looked closer at his son. "I don't know, I just feel so...different when I'm around him. But I'm afraid once I confess my feelings to him, he wouldn't feel the same and out friendship would be ruined." Kurt admitted.

Sebastian didn't know why, but he was slightly upset. But he shouldn't be! He was supposed to help his son when a situation like this occurs. "Well..." He thought of what to say. "YOLO, right?" Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile, followed by a chuckle from his dad. "Well...Valentine's day is coming up. And trust me, you'll have nothing to lose. Unless he avoids you right after, then maybe you'll lose something, if I have to be honest. But the worst thing he could say is no. Well...the worse thing is being friend-zoned, but that's different."

"So...I should tell him on Valentine's day? It's like 2 weeks later!"

"What I recommend you to do, is to see how he is around you. See if he...I dunno, blushes or feels a bit dreamy, just analyze the way he acts. It's safer to have more time, isn't it?" Kurt nodded.

He shouldn't be surprised, but he was when the teenager hugged him. "Thanks, daddy." Sebastian hugged him back. "I'll just...go to bed now. Good night." He said before he kiss his dad's cheek, then left the room.

After feeling as though there's nothing better to do than to sleep, he immediately laid down and unfolded the blanket to cover his body. He tried to sleep, but his mind was invaded by thoughts of Kurt. About how different Kurt was from the rest.

Most kids wouldn't call their dads 'daddy' anymore. But Kurt still did. Most kids wouldn't hug their parents a lot. But Kurt did. Most kids, especially boys, wouldn't kiss their dads. But Kurt did.

Those were the thoughts that started the invasion, but the real battle was when his thoughts was raided by perverted thoughts. Perverted thoughts if his _son. _What he did next surprised him. He knew he would regret it. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was fucked up. But he did it.

He dragged his hand to palm himself, then started to stroke as he thought of Kurt. The deeper the thoughts, he harder he did it, and soon, he came all over himself.

After a few seconds, he rushed to the bathroom to wash his hands. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He was an adult, _goddamit, _he knew what was right and what was wrong. But this was something he couldn't stop no matter how much he wanted to. He just had the feeling as though he wanted to destroy everything in sight. With a loud sigh, he walked to his bed, and endured a sleepless night.

* * *

Kurt had to stop himself from spilling the words out when Blaine was in front of him, talking about whatever he was talking about. Blaine was just so...handsome, he couldn't bring his thoughts to work. "So she wondered if you'd like to join the glee club." No words. "Do you?" No reply. "Kurt."

Just a gentle mention of his voice saying his name woke him up from his gaze. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Blaine chuckled and placed his drink on the table.

"Do you want to join the glee club?" He started explaining further on who was in it, what they do, and other stuff like that.

"I'm not sure..." Kurt muttered. "Is it...fun?" He knew it was a lame question, but he had nothing else to say other than that. Blaine rolled his eyes and picked up his drink again.

"Is that even a question? It's called glee club for a reason." Kurt smiled at that and continued eating his apple. "Is it not your cup of tea?" Blaine asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"No it's not." He answered as he shook his head. Blaine frowned before Kurt added, "It's more like my cup of coffee, which I prefer much more than tea." The other boy laughed and threw his cup expertly to the nearest bin.

"So you'll join?"

"As long as you're in it."

* * *

Kurt didn't know what it was, but he just loves his father loads.

His father wasn't like those fathers in movies that speak out cliche sayings to their children, he was always honest. Honest, as in he never lies that there would be some hectic stuff in life. There was just so many things about his dad that he couldn't make a list of it. Needless to say, he loves his dad very, very much.

But then there was a weird thought that sprung to his brain. Can children love their parents the way he loves Blaine? He has never heard of anyone that had a 'dating' relationship with their parents. But is it possible? He knew it was a crazy thing to ask his dad, so for the first time, he asked the internet about something like this.

Well, of course it was wrong.

Most of the results were based on Christianity, but he wasn't looking for that. He was looking for the reasons whether it's possible or not. That was when he found a man that had a crush on his own son, and many people were saying it was wrong.

He shut down his laptop and proceeded to his homework. Then he thought why the hell he wondered about that.

* * *

"It's tomorrow."

"What?"

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow." Kurt mumbled as he stirred his soup. "It seems like two weeks flew by in a minute. Now I'm nervous, and it doesn't look like it, but I really am." Sebastian sighed and sat next to his son.

"Do I really have to say what I said back then all over again?" Kurt shrugged. "YOLO." Then he earned a playful glare from the teen. "You get the point, Kurt. If he rejects you but still wants to be your BFF, then it's all your choice. If he rejects you and avoids you, screw him." Kurt's eyes went wide and his mouth transformed into an 'o'.

"I was expecting you to say that I should try to win him back if he does that."

"I would say that if I was in a movie or a novel. But this is reality we're in, Kurt. I can't lie about these things." Kurt nodded and rested his head against his dad's shoulder. "Whatever happens, don't be afraid to tell me about it. I'll help you no matter how bad it is." He kissed the boy's forehead after that sentence.

"Okay, now that sounded like it came from a movie."

* * *

"So, why did you call me here? Do you wanna have a movie marathon?"

Kurt shook his head and stared at his coffee cup. What was the right way to do this? "I called you here because I wanted to say something." Blaine nodded and sat upright.

"What's up?"

Then the train called 'awkward silence' passed between them. Kurt heart was pounding, as if it would break his ribs, and without really thinking of a decent way to say this, he spat it out.

"I love you."

Blaine's eyes went wide. Kurt continued to stare at the cup. The train decided to pass by again. "Excuse me...what?" He asked in disbelief. "I'm sure I heard that wrong."

"I love you, Blaine. I know I should think of a better way to say this, but honestly, I can't. I didn't set up a script or anything, so this is coming from myself. Without preparation."

"Wait, this has to be a joke. I don't want this to be a prank from you, Kurt."

Kurt felt something slash his heart. And it hurt. It hurts so much more than being shoved into the lockers. "I really do. It's not a joke." The train passed by for a third time. "Please, Blaine. Say something. Anything. Just please...let me know what you feel about this."

But no words came. The other boy left him there.

Left him all alone.

* * *

He really, really needed his dad. He needed him so much. Once he stripped, he found nothing more comfortable to wear than his dad's shirt. Sebastian left it there somehow, but Kurt didn't really care how. He started to button the shirt, and it hung until the middle of his thighs, while the parts that didn't hug him folded a bit. His father was so much bigger than him.

Without really knowing why, he grabbed a section and brought it to his nose. It smells just like daddy. But he needed much more than this. He needed to see his dad.

He walked out of his room and slowly made his way to Sebastian's. Once he knocked the door, he heard his dad say 'come in', and he stepped inside.

"So..how did it go?" His dad was facing the other way, and he was unaware of his son's glassy eyes. A few seconds later, he faced the young boy, and his smile disappeared. "Kurt...did he-"

"He didn't say anything. Well...at first he asked if it was a joke, then he left." Kurt explained, before a tear started to fall down against his cheek. Sebastian wasn't sure what to say. He was expecting that if his son would get rejected, he would be upset, but not this upset. So without saying anything, he took a step further in opened his arms. Kurt knew the gesture, and he walked over to his dad and leaned against his chest to cry.

Sebastian wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, and another arm to go over his back so his hand could hold the back of Kurt's hair. He allowed the boy to let his feelings out, and to make him feel relaxed, he sat down on the edge of the bed as he sat on his lap. He whispered 'it's okay' while shushing him. He kissed his forehead and rested his chin against his hair.

After a few minutes later, Kurt's cries started to decrease. "I love you, daddy.." He whimpered out and faced his dad in the eyes.

"I love you, too." They looked at each other. They stared into each other's eyes. And they the both didn't know, is that that both wanted to kiss the other.

Then Kurt found himself doing something stupid. Something extremely stupid. Sebastian was startled, but he couldn't help but to respond.

Kurt pressed his moist lips against Sebastian's. It was a pure, innocent kiss. But it wasn't one of those light less-than-a-second pecks. It was one of those long, loving kisses.

A few seconds later, Kurt pulled away, but avoided his father's eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said with a few more tears rolling down. He was about to stand up and leave the room when Sebastian grabbed the nape of his neck and kissed him. This kiss was much more passionate than the one that happened not more than 10 seconds ago.

Seconds turned into minutes, and Sebastian slowly pushed his tongue in. Kurt gasped, but it wasn't because he didn't like it. He _loved_ it so much, it seemed like too much for him.

Soon Kurt was lying on his back with the older man on top of him. This was wrong, even Kurt knew it was wrong, but none of them could stop. None of them wanted to. "Daddy..."

Without thinking, Sebastian admitted something he shouldn't have. But he couldn't help it.

"I want to make love to you."

* * *

***sigh* So how was that? I want you to be honest with my work, but if you want to bash your hate on this, feel free to PM me. A work isn't a real work unless there are a few people hating on it! I think...Once again, sorry for the long hiatus. I'll try to update faster for the next chapter. And please don't forget to leave a review! Love it or hate it? Let me know! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I was actually planning to update weekly, but I got too happy. Thanks for all the kind reviews! They really motivate me to continue updating as soon as I can! So let's get on with it...**

**Warning for this chapter: Smut between father/son**

* * *

He knew he had to stop. He really wanted to. If he continued, then it will hurt both of them. His son will get hurt, he will get hurt, and their relationship with be ruined. He knew what he had to do. His insides were beating him up, yelling at him to stop. His mind understood, his heart understood, every part of him understood.

Except for his body.

He started to kiss Kurt's neck, causing the boy under him to moan softly. _"Stop, you idiot! This is your __son! __What if you hurt him?"_ His mind kept yelling. Then again, Kurt was the one who initiated the kiss. The kiss that turned into _this. _His son didn't respond when he said he wanted to make love to him, so he was unsure whether Kurt was okay with this or not. Should he ask him once more? Sebastian looked at the boy's face.

_Holy fuck._

Kurt was had his eyes slightly open, but Sebastian could still see his eyes. It was full of lust, yet mixed with innocence and purity. Red started on his cheeks, then the beautiful color faded around all over, down to his neck. His mouth was parted a bit, and it opened wider when he released a moan.

It was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. It made him feel aroused. It made him feel satisfied. But it also made him feel disgusted. Because this sight contains his son. _His son_. Sebastian kissed somewhere around his collarbone before lifting his upper body with his arms straight, just to admire Kurt.

"Daddy..." Kurt managed to say in the smoothest, sweetest voice. The older man kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek gently. "This is wrong...isn't it?"

Wrong? Of course it is. To be perfectly honest, he thought Kurt had no idea this was wrong. But he did know. "I'm not going to lie. This is very wrong." The boy under him sighed softly. "Tell me to stop." Then he looked back to his dad. "If you don't want this to go on, tell me to stop. Because if you don't, I will go on, and you might regret it."

But Kurt shook his head. "What if I want you to go on?" This time Sebastian sighed. "Or do you want to stop this? Is that why you're telling me to say that?"

"No. Not one bit. It's because I want to do this. I want to do this so bad, but I'm worried about you. I don't want to be the reason that you're going to regret one thing for the rest of your life. So I want you to really think. If I go on, then this might not be able to continue for the future, or you will live with a huge regret. But if you tell me to stop, I will, and we can just forget about this."

Kurt looked as thought he was thinking. "I want to do this. If I regret it, then I can blame it all on myself." Sebastian was about to say something, but he was stopped by the determined look that appeared on his face.

"Kurt...before this I said that I wanted to make love to you. Will you...allow me?" He nodded as he bit his lip, and _fuck_, if that wasn't one of the hottest things that Sebastian has ever seen.

So he proceeded. He bent his arms so he could kiss Kurt's lips, then he start to move down his jawline, and started sucking on his earlobe. The younger boy gasped at the sensation. After a few kisses, Sebastian wanted to see Kurt again, just so he can make sure he didn't mind if he went lower than his collarbone. He straightened his arms again, and stared at Kurt completely. He was just about to kiss his chest, when his son reached out both of his hands to hold Sebastian's shoulders. He knew this gesture. He knew this gesture very well.

He slid both of his hands under Kurt's back, then he leaned down to hug the boy. They both held each other, and after a while, Kurt said, "I love you, daddy." Crap, Sebastian was close to crying. He held the small body a bit stronger, and dug his face into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Kurt."

They just stayed in that position for a moment, before Sebastian moved his hands to the place it was in at first. Kurt watched as his dad kissed, then started to suck on his neck. He released a moan, which encouraged Sebastian to go further. A few seconds later, he pulled away and saw the mark that he left.

Once he has done that, he kissed down to Kurt's chest, then sucked on his nipple. His moans became more passionate, louder, and the more he worshiped his upper body, the more he moaned.

Sebastian fondled his other nipple, and soon he was sucking on it. The boy underneath was crying out, begging for more. It didn't take long for nipples to get hardened, and with that, Sebastian continued.

Kurt still didn't have the shirt completely off, but it was fully unbuttoned. The man slowly slid down his briefs, but the boy stopped him. "Can you...take you shirt off?" Oh right. He was still clothed. So he took his t-shirt off, and although Kurt didn't ask him to, the pants came off as well. Once done, he slid down the boy's briefs, revealing his perfect cock.

It may sound weird and creepy for someone to describe it and admire it so much, but Sebastian can't help it. It was just the perfect size for Kurt's slender frame, and it was slightly pink because of the arousal. It was leaking with pre-cum, and he couldn't wait to lick it. Feeling as though he was waiting for nothing, he began by kissing the tip, earning a sharp gasp from the one receiving. As the kissing ended, it turned into licking, and finally sucking. Sebastian started slow, but deep. Kurt was whining helplessly, with no idea what's going to happen next. As he fastened his pace, the closer the boy was to reaching his first orgasm. A few moments later, he came in his mouth, with a few drops of the sticky white substance dripping out. But without hesitation, he licked all of it.

Kurt's breathe was quick and short, so he was given time to relax again. After a minute, his breathing was slowed down, so Sebastian proceeded. But just before he was about to, he was stopped. "Can I do what you did?"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." Sebastian wanted this to be about Kurt, but he realized to make it truly special he needed to make it about both of them. So he helplessly nodded as he slid off his own briefs, and allowed himself to sit back while the small body moved to crawl over to him. In that position, he moved his face closer to the man's cock, but he had a few seconds of hesitation. "Will you get mad if I do something wrong?"

"Of course not. I don't believe you will. Besides-_oh!_" He was cut off with Kurt's wet mouth sucking the head of his cock. This already felt so perfect, imagine how it would feel if he sucked deeper. It was so perfect, yet so imperfect, but that fact is what makes it feel the way it is. He started to suck deeper, and tried to take all of it, and surprisingly, he didn't gag. Before he was about to reach his orgasm, he stopped Kurt.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" His son looked up at him.

"No, it's just that I want to come later." Kurt nodded his head, and took note of what he meant by coming. "Lie back down." He said softly. So the boy did as he said. He slowly leaned back down against the pillows and the shirt started to fall off his shoulder a bit. Sebastian thought that maybe he should take it off, but then he realized the thought of Kurt wearing his shirt as they make love is so memorable (and sexy). He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the lube and condom out of the drawer.

Sitting on his knees, he lifted both of Kurt's slender legs and place his ankles against his shoulders, just so it's easier to open him up. He picked up the bottle of lube and poured a decent amount on his fingers. Like before, he checked Kurt's expression before doing so. With that expression on his face, he was sure it meant that he had the boy's complete trust.

Kurt had absolutely no idea what he was going to do with his fingers, but he was about to find out. Sebastian slowly pushed one finger inside, and the teen had his eyes shut at the sensation, with a irresistible noise coming out of him. "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little bit-ngh!"

Sebastian started to search, and once he hit the spot, Kurt cried out of pleasure. He started to rub against it, and his moans got louder and louder.

"Daddy! Oh-" Broken words were escaping through the boy's delicate lips. He started to yell what he calls his father, but Sebastian wanted him to call out something else.

"Kurt..." He said as he added another finger in, earning a groan. "Don't call me daddy for tonight, or for anytime we do this." Kurt tried to open his eyes to look at his dad, but he couldn't. "Call me by my name."

As he started to stretch out his hole, the high and angelic voice tried to speak, "B-but dad.._ngh!_ Isn't th-that impol-lite?" He shook his head.

"It is if you're saying it out of anger." He explained as he added a third finger. "If you're saying it out of love, then it's makes me happy." He smiled at the boy beneath him.

Once he was fully stretched, Sebastian ripped the packet open and took the condom out. Kurt was curious on what it was, and again, he found out right after.

The man rolled the condom down his cock and added a generous amount of lube on it, then he kissed his son, before saying, "It's going to hurt at first."

"But how will it fill after that?"

"It will feel amazing, Kurt. But tell me anytime you feel too much pain." Kurt nodded.

"Okay."

Sebastian stroked his cheek before pushing himself in as gently as he can. No matter how gentle he was, Kurt still felt pain. He cried out and tried to hold the tears from running down. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, Sebastian..keep going. I'll- I'll try to handle it." Sebastian noticed that Kurt didn't forget to call him by his name. Once he pushed himself all the way in, he needed to make sure the boy was used to it.

"Can I...go on?" Kurt nodded. So he slowly pulled himself out, then back in. It took a few moments, but soon, the pain was gone for Kurt. He started to go faster just a tiny bit, receiving sharp gasps from the young one every time he pushes himself in.

It took all of his willpower not to fuck his son fast and hard that it looked like he was raping him. But all he needed was patience, because now, Kurt was enjoying it.

"Sebast-_OH!_ Can y-you go f-faster?" The boy was begging now. It made him happy, that he wasn't hurting him anymore. And so he did what he was told to do. He grabbed Kurt's thighs, and started fucking him deeper and faster, but not too fast that it will hurt him again.

The noises became louder and louder, and Sebastian could feel himself coming close to his orgasm, and before that moment, he stroked Kurt's cock. A few seconds later, they both came.

Obviously Kurt was tired, because he came twice. Sebastian took his condom off and threw it somewhere around the room. He released the boy's legs, and allowed him to relax. Once he caught his breath, the older man leaned down and hugged his son like he did before. He rested his chin on Kurt's half-exposed shoulder, and asked, "Is it ok if I sleep like this?"

"Of course." Kurt answered, as he moved his delicate hands to hold his dad's back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Was it nosebleed-worthy? No? Okay.**

**Sorry that the chapters are really short. I'll try to make them longer next time. Usually I'm either cut by something I have to attend to, or sometimes I fall asleep. Just kidding! I really meant the first one, but of course I won't fall asleep writing something like this! Something...not that good. **

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! Please continue reviewing and giving me some suggestions! Bye!**


End file.
